That one secret
by undertalenerd10.0
Summary: Ok this is another Depressed Sans story! Just read this, and give criticism, please?
1. Chapter 1 - The argument

Sans forgot what started this argument, but here he was, arguing with his brother. Papyrus shot a really good comeback to something Sans said beforehand. 5 seconds went by, and Sans couldn't think of a good comeback. Papyrus said, "DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY, SANS?" Sans still didn't know what to say, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "well maybe i should just **_die!_**" After he said that, he immediately regretted it. "S-SANS..." Papyrus started. Sans teleported away. "oh sh!t..oh sh!t...oh sh!t..." His phone rang, Papyrus... Declined. Back at home, Papyrus tried calling Sans 5 more times. He then called Undyne. "UNDYNEHELP! SANSANDIGOTINTOAFIGHTANDHESAID-" "WHOA! WHOA! Papyrus, slow down. Now, what did he say..?" Papyrus held back tears. "H-he said t-that-" Papyrus kept having to take breaths to calm himself down. Wasn't really working. "H-HE S-SAID H-HE SHOULD J-JUST D-...D-DIE." Papyrus started crying. Undyne gasped on the other end. "Shhh...Paps... It's ok, I'm sending Alphys over to help you right now. The Royal Guard and I are going to search. Don't worry we'll find him. Plus, he wouldn't leave you..." Papyrus sobbed on the other end. "I have to go join the search. Stay there until Alphys gets there. Cya." The call ended.

* * *

SOO I wrote this in school, on the paper the paragraph looked bigger than this. But heyyyy I'm gonna make chap 2 now, so don't worry! :D


	2. Chapter 2 - Found you!

"Look EVERYWHERE! Even the ruins! We have to find him! Have to!" Undyne said to her troops. "GROUP 1! Go search Hotland! Group 2, Waterfall! Group 3, Snowdin- to the border. I'll get past the border. NOW GO!" Everyone ran off. Alphys was trying to prevent Papyrus from going out and finding Sans on his own, knowing it would just scare Sans away. "B-BUT I N-NEED TO! H-HE'S M-MY BROTHER!" Alphys protested. "B-but h-he would just run away a-again!" Papyrus looked at Alphys. "Y-yeah...y-yeah..." He started crying again. "O-oh j-jeez... I-I- S-sorry, l-let me get you w-water." She guided Papyrus to the couch as she got him water. Undyne walked through the forest. "Sans! Sans!" She called. She rounded a corner and she spotted him, at the door that led to the ruins. He looked like he was talking to someone on the other side. Funny, she thought, No one is in the ruins... Right? She slowly approached Sans. He was talking to someone. He barley noticed her existence."H-hey..you brother is worried about you." The opposite side of the door said, "Oh! Looks like you have to go, see you later!" Sans sighed. "cya." He turned to Undyne, his eyes had no lights. "P-papyrus told me everything." She started. Sans was leaning on a tree now. He laughed. "i wish he would've forgotten about it... don't need an entire f*ckin' search party after me..." He looked...hopeless...with his eyes out like that. No emotion in his face, expect for his smile.. Even to a baby, you could see how forced it is. What set Undyne off was when Sans said 'forget about it.' "FORGET ABOUT IT- SANS! HE THINKS YOU'RE DEAD!" Sans stiffed up. "g-great i made him cry..." His voice was shaky. She realized she never EVER heard Sans speak like that. He mumbled something. Undyne picked up something like, 'i...die...' "What Sans...?" She asked taking a step closer to him. "i said, maybe i should die." He said it so...so...carelessly. Like he didn't have a care in the world. "not like i want to be here! the only reason i didn't kill myself sooner was because of papyrus! he was too young to take care of himself, now that he can take care of himself, he doesn't need me anymore. i..i just bring him down." Undyne looked him square in the middle of his dark eyes and put her hands on his shoulder. "SANS, YOU LISTEN HERE. PAPYRUS STILL NEEDS YOU. YOU MADE HIM THE CHEERFUL, TRUSTWORTHY, BRAVE PERSON HE IS NOW!" Sans was quiet, but he wanted to say something. But he feared if he did, he might start crying. Undyne picked Sans up. "C-come on! Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Emotional Honestly!

Undyne was walking back to the border of Snowdin, when she noticed something. "Sans...what's...that...?" "what's what...?" He realized she was looking at his arm, that had the sleeve pulled up abit and she could clearly see _cuts _in his bone. Sans pulled it up and looked uncomfortable. "...nothin'..." He said. "...What do you mean nothing- OK FINE! Don't tell me... but I'm telling your brother." Sans eyes looked like they got darker.. If that was even possible... He was silent... They got to his house and Undyne knocked on the door. She heard Alphys going, "W-wait Papyrus-" The door swung open. "SANS!" Papyrus picked him up and went back inside. Alphys looked at Undyne.. "W-where was he..?" "The ruins door, he was talking to someone on the other side. But never-mind that, tell Papyrus that I have a word of advice for him, check Sans's arms." With that, she walked away. Alphys looked at Papyrus talking stuff put with Sans, whose eyes were still dark, and he didn't even look like he was saying anything. Sans had to of said something, because Papyrus was now hugging Sans, tears falling down his cheeks. Alphys walked over and asked Papyrus if she could talk to him privately. He agreed, and went to talk to Alphys. Alphys said that Undyne gave her some advice to tell you, and it was to check Sans's arms. Papyrus asked why, but Alphys said she needed to go and left. Papyrus was left alone with Sans. He walked back over. "H-HEY...S-SANS..." He paused... Then said, "U-UNDYNE TOLD ME TO C-CHECK YOUR ARMS.." Sans didn't even move. "I'M TAKING THAT AS AN OK." Papyrus reached for Sans's arms, he flinched. He rolled up the sleeves and gasped. "S-S-SANS- YOU- WHY- WHY- WHY DIDN'T YOU-" He broke into tears. ... "shh...shh bro..." Sans hugged his brother. "W-WHY...WHY SANS...? WHY DIDN'T YOU T-TELL ME?" Sans started crying. "im sorry im sorry im sorry..." He kept repeating this. Papyrus took ahold of his older brother. "SANS.. PLEASE TELL ME EVERYTHING.." Sans was still repeating 'im sorry.' "SHHH... S-SANS." He sniffed. "I-IT'S OK, J-JUST E-EXPLAIN TO ME P-PLEASE...?" Sans stopped and silently said, "i...i..o-okay...s-sorry..' They spent that night, listening to each-other. Sans explained how many times he tried to kill himself. He explained alot. Papyrus listened. Papyrus started crying while he was explaining, Sans said he could stop for awhile. But Papyrus insisted he keep going. Entire night, spent on this. Emotional Honesty. He didn't explain the resets thought... wasn't ready...


	4. ANNOUNCMENT!

Hi! Author-chan here, and I have to say thank you for the reviews. One of them is helping me change some stuff about my stories! So instead of clamping them together like a fool, I'm going to be separating them like most stories I've read do, and sorry about my grammar. Trying to work on than too. owo

Author-chan will be getting better! I promise!


End file.
